The Years We Cried
by SuicidesXBlood
Summary: Lily Evans And Her ‘Friend’ Crusade Liberate’s 6th Year. Many adventures and pain for both of them. Crusade’s father beats her and she’s suicidal and worried about the world. Lily concentrates mainly on boys and her other three friends.


A/N: Okay hey. This is the first fan fiction that I actually like so I will take my time on this. I don't have a beta reader, and I wouldn't like one. I'm practicing with myself since I'm going to be an English major when I'm older. Sorry if some of you don't understand some of the things I say. I'm 13 years old and a lot of people say I have good English to be this young so hopefully you will too. I don't appreciate flames, but whatever you feel like doing go with it. I'm not stopping you. Oh yeah..And most of this really is about Lily's friend, Crusade, you might think but trust me..It will focus on both of them a whole lot.  
  
Rating: R..[It has fuck in it so I was worried about it..Tell me if I should change it to PG-13..Plus it will have sex a lot in it].  
  
Summary: Lily Evans And Her 'Friend' Crusade Liberate's 6th Year. Many adventures and pain for both of them. Crusade's father beats her and she's suicidal and worried about the world. Lily concentrates mainly on boys and her other three friends.  
  
Chapter 1-Friends Aren't So Loving  
  
"You don't UNDERSTAND though Crusade! It's hard getting over things like this. I thought at least my best friend would understand this." A beautiful girl that stood at a small height of 5"6 was arguing with a much shorter girl that was 5"2. The first girl was known as Lily Evans, but her true name was Astral Liliana Evans. She had long wavy blood red hair to match her bright and enchanting emerald green eyes. The other, Crusade Sorrow Liberate, had electric red hair with chunky raven black highlights with grey eyes. They were both thin, Crusade being more so because of her anorexia and bulimia, and had nice curves.  
  
"I do understand Lily. It's just hard for me right now too because I have my father BEATING ME. My gods Lily! Understand that I just can't deal with your boy problems at the moment. I promise if something like what I'm going through happens then I will be more understand. I just can't now though. I have too much on my mind. You know how I am.." Lily's eyes widened with guilt and understanding. She had completely forgotten about Crusade's problems when her boyfriend had dumped her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I..I guess I just forgot. How's it going with him anyway..?" Crusade wrinkled up her cute slope nose and shrugged. "Fine I guess. I have about a million bruises on me though." Despite her depression and her being suicidal Crusade could always smile and actually be caring to other people. She smiled at Lily brightly and Lily couldn't help but feel jealous of the strength Crusade held.  
  
"So..Why did Kevin dump you?" Crusade was had been wondering this ever since Lily had come crying into their dorm room that they shared with three other girls that loved Lily, but hated Crusade. "He said..He said..That I was too self absorbed! I am not! Am I Crusade?!" By this time Lily was sobbing, but Crusade just raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Lily, Sorry, but you are. You care too much about yourself and all that shit. Fuck girl! You care more about you than ANYONE." Lily gasped shocked at what Crusade had said.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU..You..YOU..BITCH!" Lily smacked Crusade across the cheek. Crusade cringed from the pain and memories of her father, but smiled all the same. "Why thank you Lily! Fuck off!" With that Crusade left Lily to wallow in her own dull self pity.  
  
'How dare she! She's supposed to be my friend, not be all bitchy! I mean, like, how the hell could she? I mean, like, BLOODY! Ugh..Lilttle tramp.' Lily was thinking all about Crusade when the other roommates came in. There names were Kandi, Kristi, and Kait. They were triplets and they all had platinum blonde hair with deep blue eyes. They were all slim and beautiful.  
  
"Oh hun why are you, like, crying!? Be happy babe!" That was Kait. She was the biggest ditz out of the group and also the meanest. She would make fun of anyone that wasn't happy and cheerful [the reason she hated Crusade].  
  
"Kevin dumped me Kait! Oh my goodness! How, like, COULD he!?"  
  
"Oh goodness! I am SO sorry hun! Come here babe! I love you!" Lily crawled over to where Kait was on her bed and cried into her shirt. Kait didn't seem to mind much and was petting Lily's hair and whispering comforting words along with Kristi and Kandi.  
  
"And then Crusade has the NERVE to say that I'm self absorbed! Like, How could she!? Little bitch!" yelled Lily at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the common room heard this and they turned their heads toward the girl mentioned. Crusade just rolled her eyes.  
  
"We told you before not to hang with that trash. All she does is dress in black and mope around. Just keep away from her," Kristi told Lily. Lily smiled through her tears and nodded. They were right. She didn't even need Crusade. She was happy! She would get over Kevin. There were so many other boys that liked her. She just had to pick one out that was good enough for her!  
  
-*With Crusade*-  
  
"Yeah. Lily got dumped by Kevin, ladeda, and she came crying to me and shit and then aw fuck I said she was self absorbed. Who gives a fuck!? Oh my Satan she should've known already that everyone knows that except for our roommates!" Crusade was talking to her only friend other than Lily, Sirius Black. He smiled and nodded getting up to put Crusade in his lap. He stroked her short hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
"it'll be alright Crusade. She'll come around," he whispered sweetly. Crusade looked up at shrugged as if to say she didn't even care and just laid her head against his chest.  
  
"Oh well. It's not like she was that great of a friend anyway. Maybe I'm better without her." 


End file.
